This cruel yet beautiful world
by jojo062698
Summary: You are currently living with Levi in the undergrounds where everything is going fine that is until they get a job to steal documents. What will happen to you when they accept the job?


_I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and so on. Well enjoy. _

You were walking down one of the filthy alleys of the underground when you heard a noise coming from some boxes you had just passed. Being curious as you are you decided to cautiously approach the boxes. You poked around for awhile until you had found where the noise had been coming from. You had just found a scrawny black kitty. " what are you doing out here all by yourself, where is your mother? " you asked the kitten. All you got back in response was the most adorable meow noise you had ever heard. You crouched down and started petting the cat. The cat purred against your soft gentle touch. You picked her up and started walking home with her in your arms in the filthy streets of the underground.

"Levi look at what I found ,isn't she cute! " you yelled at the short man. He looked at the scrawny kitten in your arms in disgust. "(name) get that filthy thing out of here, who knows what disgusting places that thing has been crawling around in" . He stared at you with his cold Grey eyes into your (e/c) eyes. You knew he was serious whenever he looked at you straight in the eyes but you were determined to keep the scrawny black kitty. " I'll take her a bath and get food for her myself and I promise she won't make a mess either! " you pleaded to him. He looked at you with the same cold stare as before " I thought I said get rid of that thing ".

Tears formed in your eyes and started to slowly roll down your cheeks " how can you be so mean?!". Levi got closer and pushed back your soft (h/c) hair away from your face. His gaze softened but only enough for it to be slightly noticeable. Levi sighed " fine you can keep her but if I find one hair anywhere then I'll get rid of her personally". When you heard these words come out of his mouth you couldn't help but put on a big smile . You ran out of the room happy ready to give your new kitten a bath.

*Levi's pov*

How could I say no when she started to tear up. Of course she would bring it home she is so innocent she has seen how cruel this world can be that's why I just had to let her keep that cat. She said that she'll provide the food but she most likely meant that she'll give half of her food to that cat. At least she is happy.

I thought cats hate baths. This should be good. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and when I saw her I couldn't help but laugh silently . She had scratches all over her arms and was really wet from struggling to keep the cat in the water.

*End of Levi's pov*

Isabel and Farlan had just came back with food for them to eat. " Big bro we're back" yelled Isabel. Levi stopped watching you taking the cat a bath and went into the room In which Isabel yelled from. " what took you two so long? " he asked looking at them knowing that they had something to tell him. "well" Farlan started " we got a really high paying job it will be super easy all we have to do is steal some documents from someone" you then walked I'm the room with the just bathed kitten in your arms. You were tired so you went to go get your food and feed the cat then you fell asleep as they discussed the rest of job.

You woke up to find yourself alone with the cat and a note attached to the wall.

**(name) we went out to do a job that will pay us enough to never have to live in the filth of the underground ever again. We should be back in under 3 weeks. I left you some money for food until we come back. **

**- Levi **

You put down the note and saw all the money they had left you for food. You had never seen that much money in your life all in one place. You felt hungry so you decided to go ahead and grab some of the money and hide the rest. With the bit of money you grabbed you left to buy food.

30 minutes later

You had come home to find the place completely trashed. Some bandits had taken advantage of Levi being away from home to break in and take what they wanted. You looked around horrified. You checked to see if the money was there but it was all gone. You walked into your room to find your poor cat dead, bleeding. You dropped to the floor crying wanting Levi to come home already. Time passed since the day that happened. 3 weeks to be exact, the only thing that kept you sane was the thought of Levi coming home. Another week passed and you thought maybe they just got held back a bit. 3 more weeks passed and you still waited patiently. 5 years had passed when you finally lost all hope of him ever coming back. By then you were a common thief.


End file.
